undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
TKE
TKE is a wrestler from the world of CAW created by Johnny YXW. He is the ultimate opportunist and plans to break everything in his way. He is currently signed to YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling), ECCW (Extreme Caw Championship Wrestling), RCW (Retarded Championship Wrestling), XWP NXT, & EWF. YXW (2016-present) Season 2: Debut & Feud with Francesco It was announced on July 22, 2016 by the owner of YXW (Johnny Extreme) that a new CAW by the name of TKE has joined up the ranks of YXW. His debut is slated to occur after WrestleMania 2 on Superstars. On the Superstars After WrestleMania 2, TKE would make his debut by answering Francesco's Open Challenge and defeating him in his debut match. Later in the night, TKE would be attacked by Francesco in the backstage area. At Battleground, TKE was scheduled to take on Francesco in a Singles Match, but Francesco would be deemed unable to compete due to the Pre-Match Brawl between TKE & Francesco. At Feast or Fire, TKE would compete in the Smackdown Feast or Fire Match where he would win the IC Championship Contract. At Survivor Series, TKE would captain Team Smackdown along with DJ Hero & Jack Booth to defeat Team RAW (AJ Reyes, Dice, & Jake Navor) in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match. Season 3: YXW Intercontinental Champion Following Survivor Series, TKE would be named the new No.1 Contender to the XCW Championship at the Royal Rumble. At Royal Rumble, TKE would challenge Mario Sanchez for the XCW Championship where he would win by DQ after Phenom returned and attacked TKE, causing a disqualification. At WrestleMania 3, TKE would lose to Phenom in an Extreme Rules Match. After WrestleMania 3, TKE would stay on Smackdown following the YXW Draft. At Backlash S03 (Smackdown Exclusive), TKE would finally cash in his Feast or Fire briefcase from Season 2 for a shot at the Intercontinental Championship on D Chaos, who had just recently won the title in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match, to become the new YXW Intercontinental Champion. After two successful title defenses, TKE would lose the title to Black-Out at Payback. ECCW (2017-present) Feud with Mario Sanchez & Championship Pursuits TKE would make his debut with ECCW (Extreme CAW Championship Wrestling) at their Royal Rumble CPV where he entered the Royal Rumble Match at No.18 where he was eliminated by eventual winner Mario Sanchez. On the ECCW After Royal Rumble Show, TKE would appear at the beginning of the show where he attacked Mario Sanchez, cementing his status as a Heel, and would face Mario in an Extreme Rules Match where TKE came out victories after Mario seemingly injured his ribs. At ECCW Destiny, TKE would lose to Mario Sanchez in a rematch and would refuse a handshake after the match. At World's Collide, TKE would represent ECCW in a pre show match against PJ Skillz (XWP) & Mohammad Khan (IWA) where Mohammad Khan ended up gaining the victory. On the ECCW Before Wrestlemania show, TKE would defeat Tech by DQ in a match for the ECCW Heavyweight Championship. However due to the rule that a title cannot change hands on a DQ or countout, Tech is still champion. At Wrestlemania 1, TKE would challenge Seth Turner for his Internet Championship, but he would fall short of winning. At Total Domination, TKE would once again fail to win the Internet Title. At Xplosion, TKE would lose to Mario Sanchez inside Hell in a Cell. At Path of Exile, TKE would lose in a Triple Threat to Demon Extreme. Universal, Hardcore & Internet Champion Due to a reboot Royal Rumble would be announced as the next CPV with TKE challenging Brett Storm to determine the first ever ECCW Universal Champion. At Royal Rumble, TKE would defeat Brett Storm, via submission, to become the first ever ECCW Universal Champion. After the match TKE would attempt to injure Brett Storm until a returning Matteo came for the save. However, Matteo would turn Heel and attacked both Brett Storm & TKE. At Wrestlemania 2, TKE would lose the Universal Title to Angel Alexander. At Viral Threat, TKE would fail in a rematch for the Universal Title. At Clash of the Titans, TKE would win and lose the Hardcore Championship thanks to the 24/7 rule. At World's Collide, TKE would represent ECCW and win the Internet Championship in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination match defeating XWP's Stunning Bradd, IWA's Dynamite and the Champion Cycloper. After 7 Successful Title Defenses (in XWP, IWA & ECCW respectively), TKE would lose the Championship at Road Rage to Vandy in a Triple Threat Ladder Match after TKE hit a Frog Splash from the top of a ladder onto Stunning Bradd (who was also in the match). Total Impact (2017-present) Debut & feud with Matt Hero Championships & Accomplishments EWF: *EWF Television Champion - 1x EYE: * EYE World Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Final) YXW: * YXW Intercontinental Champion - 1x * Season 2 Feast or Fire (YXW IC Championship Contract) ECCW: * ECCW Universal Champion - 1x * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 1x * ECCW Internet Champion - 1x* CXW: *CXW United States Champion - 1x *CXW Openweight Champon - 1x XWP: * XWP Internet Champion - 1x* * XWP NXT Global Champion - 1x IWA: * IWA Internet Champion - 1x* *TKE is recognized as Internet Champion in XWP, IWA & ECCW. Category:CAW